1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment, and more particularly, to a multipurpose apparatus that allows the user to perform a variety of exercises permitting a more entertaining, varied and productive workout. More specifically, the invention related to a portable exercise device that includes resistive elements removably attached to the body of the device. Even more specifically, the invention related to exercise devices where the resistive elements may be attached at a plurality of locations on the body of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The instant invention includes distinct new structural enhancements to the earlier version of the xe2x80x9cMultipurpose Exercise Apparatusxe2x80x9d. These include, but are not limited to, the hinge configuration, the addition of bar elements and apertures, additional color coding features, the addition of a non-slip surface, storage areas, body pad, hand grips and the like. These new features convey advantages over the earlier version of this invention. Other advantages of the present invention over the previous invention as well as over other exercise equipment will be rendered evident.
The present invention is a multi-purpose exercise device. The device is generally an elongated rectangular box with a top side, a bottom side, a right side, a left side, a front side and a back side. The box tapers from the topside to the bottom side, giving it a trapezoidal configuration. The top side includes a transverse hinge forming a first adjustable section and a second adjustable section. The first section may be rotated about the hinge and be fixed at various angles by a pivotal adjustment arm. The first section is also known as the upper deck or front deck. The second section may be referred to as the rear deck. The front deck is secured to the front side by a carriage pin. The upper deck has a top side and a bottom side. The top side of the upper deck includes a non-stick surface. When the first carriage pin is removed, the upper deck may be rotated about the hinge, permitting access to a first area.
The front deck bottom side has a plurality of receiving apertures centrally disposed thereon. Further, the upper deck bottom side has vertical sidewalls perpendicular to the deck and defining the upper deck bottom side""s perimeter. The vertical sidewalls have an outer face to which a plurality of color coded ring clips are disposed. The plurality of color coded ring clips are recessed into the outer face of the vertical sidewalls. The vertical sidewalls further nest within the right side, the left side and the front side. The right vertical sidewall and the left vertical sidewall have a first and second aperture respectively which are designed to receive either the combar or the extension bar therethrough. This can occur when the upper deck is in an angled relation or when the upper deck laying flat, with the vertical sidewalls nested.
The first area includes a bar whose first side is hingedly attached to the interior of the bottom side. The bar""s second side is designed to be received in any one of the plurality of apertures located on the upper deck""s bottom side. This keeps the upper deck open at any one of a variety of angles. The first area also stores a variety of equipment. A first bar called a combar and a second bar called an extension bar are secured in the first area. A wheel to be used with the combar is secured in the first area. A mat made of an elastomeric foam material is also located in the first area. The combar, extension bar and wheel are utilized to perform a variety of exercises which will be discussed later.
The second section may also be rotated about the hinge and may be secured in an angular position by a seat riser. The second section is also known as the seat. The seat is secured to the back side by a second carriage pin. When the first and second carriage pins are removed, they are designed to be placed on the end of the extension bar. The second interior area located under the second section holds a power harness, cable ties and elastic elements.
A plurality of color coded ring clips are present on the right side, the left side, the front side and the back side of the device. These color coded ring clips are recessed as well and reside on the tapered sidewalls. The color coded ring clips are designed to be connected to the power harness. A plurality of other color coded elements are located atop the front deck and the rear deck.
The power harness includes a handle, a plurality of elastic elements, a carabineer and a trigger clip. The elastic elements are conventionally secured intermediate the handle and the carabineer. The carabineer in turn is affixed to the trigger clip. The trigger clip easily affixes to any of the plurality of ring clips located on the device. A variety of exercises can therefore be performed by using one or both power harnesses. The overall system, method and apparatus is known as the xe2x80x9cTarget Trainerxe2x80x9d.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose exercise device which includes resistive elements which are affixed to any of a plurality of ring clips, permitting any of a variety of exercises to be performed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose exercise device wherein the ring clips are mounted in a recessed fashion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose exercise device in which the recesses are color coded which permits ease of instruction in both written and video form of various exercises.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose exercise device which has a generally box-like trapezoidal configuration, which prevents the ring clips and the colored recesses from coming into contact with the wall.
It is an object of the present invention wherein the multipurpose exercise device includes a hinge which permits a seat portion and a back supporting portion (deck) to rotate thereabout.
It is an object of the present invention wherein the multipurpose exercise device wherein the deck has a plurality of depending sidewalls which nest within the outer trapezoidal box.
It is an object of the present invention wherein the multipurpose exercise device includes a storage area under the back supporting portion (deck).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a variety of exercise accessories which are stored in the storage area, including, but not limited to, a wheel, a combar, an extension bar, a foam pad, leg and ankle attachment devices, a variety of resistive extension elements, handles, carabineer attachment clips, other clips and the like.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated herein.